


Kids Will Be Kids

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fma_fic_contest, Gen, Kid Fic, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2132814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Kids can be more trouble than…<br/>Disclaimer: If they were mine, there’d have been more huggage and kissage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kids Will Be Kids

Children, Trisha Elric decided, were horrible. Oh, there was that thought that your own children were darling, but she knew better. This morning, despite her reminding the boys that Auntie Sara and Winry would be coming over for tea, they’d already managed to tear the books out of Hohenheim’s study, left a…something they transmuted in the middle of the dining room floor, gotten into a fight, which meant changing their (soiled, ripped) clothes, ran outside into to jump into the mud puddle at the end of the path leading up to the house, resulting in another change of clothes, not to mention a bath, wherein she’d had to up the ante to get them to even cooperate with her on getting clean. Finally, she’d gotten them dressed and brushed and sitting down where they could entertain themselves (“Quietly,” she reminded, shaking a finger) while she set out the tea supplies in preparation for the afternoon and tried – really tried – to get some dusting in before Sara and Winry appeared. Unfortunately, Alphonse had to try to help, then Edward, not to be outdone, ran for the broom, and the next thing Trisha knew, dust flew everywhere, all but chasing them outside, and she was forced to open the house up and confine the boys to their room (“No arguing! Get in there, sit on your own beds, and stay quiet!”) while she tried to salvage the cleaning. 

While she brushed some dirt (where had it even come from? Were the boys just transmuting it into the house?) from the last escapade that Sara yelled through the front door. “Trisha! A little help!”

Of course, the boys had to peer out of their bedroom as soon as she walked by – as if she couldn’t hear the way the door squeaked! But once she reached the entryway, Trisha covered her hands to keep from…laughing? Sobbing? 

Sara waited on the stoop, muddy streaks on her dress, arms folded, and Winry, sweet, darling little Winry, was covered, head to toe, in the same dark sludge the boys had gotten into earlier. “I didn’t think to bring a change of clothes, but Al’s big enough, isn’t he, that Winry’d fit into something of his? If you point me to the hose and throw me an old towel, I’ll get her cleaned up and…” Sara peered at her. “Are you all right?”

Edward pushed past his mother’s legs. “Winry, you’re a mess!”

“A mess!” Alphonse agreed, grinning. 

Squatting down to study her littlest guest, Trisha sighed. “Sara, how do you feel about changing our tea party to a mud pie party?” 


End file.
